


Crazy Moon

by AngelXxXCelestial (CelestialxXxAngel)



Category: Naruto, 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Manga)
Genre: Adopted Children, Advanced Idea Mechanics, Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Akatsuki Hatake Kakashi, Alcohol, Alternate Canon, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Information Technology, Alternate Universe - Naruto Fusion, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Alternate Universe - Real World, And Now For Something Completely Different, Anticipation, Awkward Conversations, Bad Decisions, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Before Battle, Before The Storm, Best, Best Friends, Big Brothers, Big Sisters, Blood Sharing, Body Dysphoria, Body Horror, Body Image, Body Language, Body Modification, Body Worship, Bodyswap, Books, Brother Feels, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Canes, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Characters Are in Fandom, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Chick-Flick Moments, Childhood Friends, Children, Children of Characters, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Class Differences, Coffee, Coincidences, Come Sharing, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Commentary, Computers, Conversations, Cool, Cosplay, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Creepy, Creepy Fluff, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Cultural Differences, Curses, Dark Crack, Dark Past, Developing Friendships, Different origin, Difficult Decisions, Dimension Cannon, Dimension Travel, Double Life, Dreams vs. Reality, Drugs, During Canon, Dysfunctional Family, Early Work, End of the World, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, Epic Friendship, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Eyes, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Fan Characters, Fangirls, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Flash Forward, Fluff and Crack, Forest Haven, Forests, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gen Work, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Gender Related, Gender Roles, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Genderfuck, Genderplay, Genderswap, Geniuses, Getting to Know Each Other, Hallucinations, Hallucinogens, Harm to Children, Hate to Love, Hearing Voices, Height Differences, Hiding in Plain Sight, Home, Hurt, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Imagine your OTP, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, Jounin, KakaObi Week 2019, Killing, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Late Night Conversations, Leadership, Little Brothers, Little Sisters, Long, Long Hair, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Lovers to Friends, Loyalty, M/M, Made For Each Other, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mangekyou Sharingan, Matter of Life and Death, Meet the Family, Memory Related, Mercy Killing, Missing-Nin, Missing-Nin Hatake Kakashi, Mission Related, Misuse of Special Techniques, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Mystery Kids, Mystery Trio, Name Changes, Name-Calling, Names, Ninja, No Name, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Normal Life, Older Characters, Open Relationships, Open to Interpretation, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Player Characters, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Otherkin, Out of Character, POV Female Character, Pack Family, Pain, Painplay, Partners to Lovers, Past, Past Abuse, Past Brainwashing, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Use, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Past Tense, Past Torture, Past Violence, Pictures, Pinching, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Please Don't Kill Me, Please Kill Me, Pointless, Points of View, Post-Reflections, Pre-Threesome, Present Tense, Presents, Protective Older Brothers, Puns & Word Play, Questioning, Questions, Rare Characters, Reader-Insert, Real Life, Realistic, Reality, Really Old Guy, References to Depression, Reflection, Relationship Discussions, Rite of Tranquility, Romantic Friendship, Root is Alive, Saving the World, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Denial, Self-Destruction, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Self-Reflection, Self-Sacrifice, Senpai Notice Me, Sharing, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Body, Sharing a Brain, Sharing a Room, Sharingan, Shinobi, Sister Complex, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Size Difference, Sleep, Slice of Life, Slow To Update, Smile, Spirit World, Stand Alone, Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-parents, Step-siblings, Stolen Moments, Strangers to Lovers, Strong Female Characters, Tags Are Hard, Team as Family, Tears, Technology, Teleportation, The Enchanted Forest, The Mindscape, The Other World, The Sleeping Forest, The Stand, Think Outside the Love Square Month, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - F/M/Other, Threesome - M/M/Other, To Comment, To Download, To Listen, To Read, To Rec, Training, Travel, Treason, Twins, Use Your Words, Voice Kink, Walking Canes, Water, We Just Love Each Other, We are all Irrelevant., What Was I Thinking?, Wishful Thinking, Work, Workplace, Workplace Relationship, World Travel, Worldbuilding, Wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialxXxAngel/pseuds/AngelXxXCelestial
Summary: "This world. This reality. This life. My existence. They might not be real to you but they are all very real to me." She finished in a whisper before going silent.





	Crazy Moon

One moment Sonya was standing alone in her office, shutting down her computer and ready to go home after an overtime, and in the next moment, she was standing in front of three children in a vast outfield.

She blinked her eyes once. Twice.

The children still didn't disappear. They were looking at her with anticipation and excitement. All smiles except for the black-haired one who was frowning.

She blinked her eyes again before groaning and smacked her hand over her eyes.

"Great! I am starting to have a hallucination now. Fuck being an auditor. Fuck the shitty work. Fuck the stupid client." She muttered foully without feeling sorry at all.

Why else would she see Emma, Ray, and Norman standing in front of her? No cosplay could possibly be that good never mind the fact that she was standing in her office a moment ago and not in a vast outfield.

"Shimura-sensei, are you okay?" Emma asked in concern.

Before Sonya could say anything, the air seemed to swirl by itself before a person materialized out of thin air.

Her mind came to a stretching halt. Wait a damn minute. Excuse her language but what the actual fuck? Wasn't she hallucinating The Promised Neverland? What the heck was this? Some kind of a crossover or something?

And was that Hatake Kakashi in an Akatsuki cloak? Why the hell would her mind conjure up something like that? Well, he looked pretty cool, but still...

"Okay," She said slowly. "I am pretty sure I didn't drink anything weird today. I don't drink alcohol. I never do drugs. Whoever spiked my coffee with a hallucinogen are as dead as fuck tomorrow morning.'"

"Did you just say hallucinogen?" The Akatsuki version of Hatake Kakashi asked me.

"Uh, yeah?"

"You are able to distinguish Ian and Art from listening to their voice." He blurted out.

Honestly, why the hell would her Kakashi hallucination blurt out her secret way of distinguishing the twins from each other? In the first place, only her best friend and herself knew the secret.

"It's me, Cherry. Sonya, tell me what the fuck is happening. I am in a guy's body. In Hatake Kakashi's body. In Hatake Kakashi's body who is wearing an Akatsuki cloak. I might not be an avid reader like yourself but I am pretty sure that last time I check, Hatake Kakashi is a loyal Shinobi of Konoha and not a rogue ninja, certainly not a rogue ninja who joined the Akatsuki." Akatsuki Kakashi gritted out.

"I was sleeping in my bed before I woke up in this guy's body. Seriously, what the fuck. This is so wrong on so many levels. I thought I was dreaming and it is weird because I am not that much of a Naruto's fangirl until much later. Then, I tried to pinch myself. And guess what? It. Felt. Hurt. This is happening. This isn't a fucking dream or something. It is creepy to the max. Shit." Cherry ended her rant with a curse.

Seeing the usually calm Hatake Kakashi came so close to hysterical tears was something, okay? This was definitely Cherry, her best friend, hands down. She could still recognize her despite being not in her usual body.

So many questions to ask but first...

"How did you find me?"

Purely coincidental? Unlikely.

"I remember the teleportation ability. I imagine a clear picture of you and I thought to myself that I am going there. Then, I try to use that ability and it works."

Why did she make it sound so easy?

"It is not that simple and I am pretty sure that it doesn't work that way. The technique that you just used is called Kamui. Kakashi could use it because of Obito's Sharingan. It could also make you seemingly intangible and it has a dimension of it's own-" Before Sonya could fully launch into a proper explanation, Cherry cut her off with a fake cough and a glare.

"Is that important right now? I frankly don't care at the moment. We have a more important matter to discuss." Her best friend said in exasperation.

Well-

She paused for a moment.

"Shimura-sensei, are you okay?"

The words were coming back to her just now.

Oh shit.

"Cherry, how do I look right now? I am not a female version of Danzo, am I?" She demanded while carefully looking at both of her arms. No red eyes in sight. Good.

"You look pretty much like yourself. Who the hell is Danzo?"

"The guy Sasuke killed! You sure I don't look like a female version of him or something?"

"Oh, you mean the cool guy with long hair who could produce black flame? That's his brother, right? I am pretty sure that his name is-"

"Itachi. Uchiha Itachi. That's his brother. Nope. Not the one that I mean. It is the old guy with bandages and cane. The leader of ROOT."

Kakashi's face looked blank. She gave up. Cherry clearly didn't remember him.

At least her best friend said that she looked pretty much like herself.

Sharing a family name was already a bad enough coincidence. If she somehow ended up being related to the guy...

No, she didn't want to think about that. Thank you very much.

She redirected her attention to the confused children who were as still as a statue. Curiousness and wariness reflected as clear as water in their eyes.

"Ah. The genius. The only who can match said genius. The girl who stood in their world." Cherry said in Kakashi's body while pointing to each of them. "I forgot their name again. Uh, what was it again?" She tried to remember their name and failed miserably. "No no, wait a minute, aren't you guys supposed to be from that Neverland something? What are you guys doing here? I thought we are in the Naruto series!" She blurted out.

Yeah, another mystery to solve. Great. Well, before that though...

"What do you guys know about him and me?" Sonya asked while pointing at herself and Kakashi.

The three children looked at each other before one of them stepped forward.

"You are Shimura Nae, our Jounin instructor. He is Hatake Kakashi, a rogue ninja." Ray said while crossing his arms. "And the two of you are friends apparently. This is considered a treason, right? Are you going to kill us now that we know?"

"Wait, Ray. I don't think so. From their conversation, it seems like they are not who they appeared to be. Am I right?" Norman asked with a tilt of his head, the soft smile ever presented on his face.

Sonya started to nod vigorously. When she opened her mouth to reply, a dizzying pain hit her hard out of a sudden. She closed her eyes in pain. When she opened them again, her surrounding was replaced with a tranquil forest, no sight of her best friend and the trio genius. However, there was a girl who looked a lot like her standing not too far away from where she stood.

What now? Was this some kind of a mindscape or something?

"You look a lot right me." The girl commented.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Sonya replied with a twitch.

The girl smiled a bit enigmatically before she started to walk into the forest, gesturing for Sonya to follow her.

Feeling quite suspicious, she put a distance between them before finally following her to the forest.

"I do not know specifically about you but I do know of your world." She said quietly. "Every time I went to sleep, I dreamed of your world. I was there yet I wasn't. The people never noticed my existence. I was like a ghost in your world."

"I also know about the books. I know that we all are just a character from a fictitious tale in your world. Although the story is a bit off. For example, Hatake Kakashi is a rogue ninja from Konoha. Why would the book feature him as a Jounin instructor?" She said with a flicker touch of little amusement resounding in her voice.

She commented some more about the world. How amazingly advanced the technologies and other stuff before the talk went serious again.

"This world. This reality. This life. My existence. They might not be real to you but they are all very real to me." She finished in a whisper before going silent.

"You are Shimura Nae, aren't you?" Sonya called out hesitantly.

"I am. I don't know your name though. Forgive me."

"You can just call me Sonya, I guess. You know, since I am inhibiting your body and all, until we find a way to fix this, do tell me more about yourself to lessen the possibility of being called an impostor or something."

This was necessary and the real Shimura Nae understood that as well. She showed her parts of her memories and began to tell the girl from the other world about herself.

"One more thing, I can talk to ghost." The real Shimura Nae said hesitantly with a bit of discomfort at the end of her story.

Seriously, what kind of alternate universe was this? Sonya desperately wanted to know.


End file.
